Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins
Takashi Keitaro Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third child and eldest son of Asako and Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins. He will possess the abilities of Alternating Vampirism, Avian Trait Mimicry, Expression Reading and Absorption. Appearance Takashi will have dark brown eyes throughout his life. His hair will be brown at first, but will darken and become black. It will always be cut short and as an adult he will be clean shaven. His ability of alternating vampirism will affect his appearance, meaning that he will be muscular and powerfully built. When he gives himself wings using avian mimicry, they will be black, matching his hair. Abilities Takashi's first ability will be Alternating Vampirism. He will be able to make himself gain physical strength from certain sources. He will be able to change the source and will do so consciously. Each source will last for at least a day. He will be able to choose to gain strength from adrenaline, from fear, from anger, from happiness and from extreme heat or light. His strength then will resemble enhanced strength. The ability will be derived from his father's adrenal vampirism. His second ability will be Avian Trait Mimicry. Using this ability, Takashi will be able to grow a pair of bird wings which he will then be able to use to fly, and which will vanish completely when not in use. His bones will also become hollow when he flies, making him more lightweight. He will also possess homing instincts and a good sense of direction, and both his eyesight and hearing will be enhanced. His third ability will be Expression Reading. Using this ability, Takashi will be able to correctly and accurately read the expressions of others, and he will also be able to interpret the meanings of the expressions. He could then accurately infer people's emotions, sense a person's likely intentions, and see if a person is lying or being untrustworthy. He must be able to clearly see the person's face in order to access this ability, as simply seeing body action and posture won't be enough. His final ability will be Absorption. Takashi will be capable of absorbing memories and histories with a touch. He will always need skin contact to do this. He will be able to read an object's history similarly to the ability of clairsentience, and will be able to show himself another person's memory, or even remove it completely if he wishes. The memories will then become his own. Additionally, he will be able to absorb energy. He will be able to negate telekinesis and absorb sound and heat energy. With enough physical contact for a few minutes, he will even be able to drain a person completely of energy, killing that individual. Family & Relationships *Father - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Mother - Asako Sanchez-Hawkins *Older sisters - Loretta and Airi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Takashi is a Japanese name meaning "praiseworthy". His middle name, Keitaro, is also Japanese and can mean "beloved plumb son" or "blessed". The second meaning could reflect how he has been blessed with abilities, while the first meaning could reflect that fact that he is his parents' only son. His surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters